The Lady
The Lady is the common Religion of Prachian Society. A Goddess of the Dead and War, She is known to her subjects as four different aspects that collect different individuals. The Hag who cares for the poor, lost and damned, her cold grasp is feared by criminals who know only the darkness of her cloak. The Whore who is favored by the Rogues, bards and those who enjoy lives many things through the coin. The Widower who is favored by those who have lost someone important to them for her caring grasp, also favored by soldiers as the one who will protect them for killing peoples loved ones in days of war. Than her final aspect which is known as the Lover who is the care taker of all who have fulfilled there lives goals, died of old aged in the hands of a loved one, those who have lived a joyful life. History Believed to once been a powerful mage with four apostles who are believed to be were the four aspects of The Lady came from. She was believed to be the lover of the First Tervola and when a sickness struck him dead, her apostles and her joined to gather to cast a spell that would make him into the First of the Einskyrie, this also caused them to merge into a single entity and become a goddess. Well this myth is well known only the First Tervola can say if there is any truth to it, though it is known during the first days of the Warbands of the Prachian plains the First Tervola was in a deep slumber, this might be explained by his body fully working with the magic of the Lady to bring him back from death. Four Aspects and the Shadow Aspect The Hag- Believed to once been known as the Great Witch of the Frozen plains was defeated by The Lady long ago, upon her defeat she swore her life to the Lady and became her first apostle. Well Traveling with The Lady she cared for any poor she found feeling sadness for the grave situation that they had fallen into, but to all who saw her she was still feared so she donned the cloak of a old Hag and Traveled, caring for those in need until her son was murdered and than became a hunter of any criminals she could find becoming both feared and hated. She would Birth the Lazar Bloodline of the Tervola and is favored by the Lazinarian Sect of the Ghem Providance who are well known as care takers and medical experts traveling the land and setting up shelters for the poor and schools for the orphans, unknown to most this sect is well known for the retraining of Criminals for slave labor. What they do to make the criminals so well mannered is unknown to most outside the Sect, even the First Tervola. The Whore- A young girl found in a Brothel by the Hag and Lady, she was found to have a immense capability with magic and became a apprentice to the Lady who became a mother to her. As she grew older she became well known though out the lands as a master bard and well liked by the men, her titles well earned but even still she was well loved by her fellow Apostles. She is known to be the mother of the Varstia and Garthis Bloodlines of the Tervola and is Favored by the Whimsa Sect, Well This sect of priest is well known as care takers of many Taverns thoughout the land, unknown to many but the highest Tervola they are master Thiefs and Assassins they find themselves employed often to protect the Ladies Religion. The Widower- Found unlike the rest of the Apostles the Widower was not found by the Lady but instead was found on the battle field by The First Tervola. They fought for days until the First Tervola won and she admitted her defeat, following him she quickly fell in love with him but became a opponent of the Lady for the First Tervola's affection. She was found often clashing with the Lady, but was seen as a sister like figure to the Whore and learned magic from the Hag. Because of her being a master of the battle field and killer of many wife's husbands on the battlefield she became well known as the Widower to her enemies. Though known to only her friends she always prayed for the souls she sent to the grave and always visited the graves and wife's as a unknown visitor who gave them flowers for there loved ones. She is the Mother of the Ashcar Bloodline of Tervola and Founder of the Order of Grave Knights, caretakers of the Dead. She is Favored by the Gaz Sect which are well known for there creation of Dark Paladins in the name of the Lady. The Lover- Not much is known about the Lover, some say shes was The First Tervola's first true love, or possibly another rival of the lady. The Truth to the matter is both and another detail was left out she is the Lady's twin sister, though the First Tervola never found out about this matter until his awakening. Mother of the Deave and Shatha Bloodline of Tervola and favored bye the Ferra Sect which is well known for being the largest sect and most well known as the care takers of the Ladys Shrines. The Ferra Sects Crusaders are also known as the guards of most other Sects. The Nemesis- Just like the Lover she is a very unknown member of the Lady's aspect, known to few in the church and among the Tervola Bloodlines. She is seen as the Grim Reaper of those who have sinned and most feared of all the Aspects, some say it might have been the Lady's biggest Rival who she asked for help with the First Tervola, but even this is not known if it has any Evidence to it. She is the Mother of the Ishcar Bloodline and her Favored Sect is the Willowed Sect, known as the masked ladies they are a elite group of assassins who almost seem to kill at random, only later to find that the killed were those who would seek the Prachian nations destruction. The Twilight Aspects Born through attempt to turn the Prachian people to the light a Prophet named Akirsi used the Lumiros Ideals combined with the old Purity Aspects. From this he created a Ideology that the Lady and Lumiros were the same being and that from her spawned two different factions the Aspects of Light(New Aspects) and Aspects of Shadow(old Aspects). Its Believed that when the Lady turned the First Tervola the spell she cast was so powerful it turned her into a Divine Entity and split her personality between light and darkness. Her allies at the time shared in this divine spark and fell into service of one of the personalities. Luminous Lady of Light and Life or Shadri Lady of Shadows and Death. The Four Old Aspects became servants of Shadri Lady of Shadows well New Aspects Appeared alongside the Lady of Light Paladin, Templar, Crusader and Cleric. Churches of the Twilight are Duel purpose above ground is home of the Light always well light and cared for by one of the sects well bellow the church lies the crypt church which is darked for by a Shadow Aspect of the Rival of the light aspect above. People treat the light and dark as equals and do not hate either they merely see one as care takers of the living well the others care for those who passed onto death. Paladin- Said to once been a slave that failed her master and was thrown to the streets along with her twin the Crusader close to death they was Saved by the Lady and became her Loyal knight(acting as her shield as the crusader the blade) caring out her wishes and caring for the lost and weak. She is the Mother of the Lash Bloodline and favored by the Lightfra Sect who are well known for carrying for the poor and giving them jobs to help them become prominent members of society. Paladin is a Rival of the Hag who also is well known for caring for the poor even after death. Paladin Seeks to give them a better life before they go to the Hag. Templar- Templar is seen as a odd member of the aspects who was risen to her position after the Lady ascended unlike her fellow sister aspects. She was a Loyal knight of the Church of the lady who sought to protect her churches from the rabble who would see her gone from this world. During a conflict between Prachia and a neighboring land a town became a war ground. The locals hid in the church as Prachia was pushed back and when the invaders attempted to enter the church a lone Female knight stood in there way. Her Armor ablaze she cut down any who would harm the church. The next day when a Prachian patrol arrived they found all the invaders dead and the towns people spoke of a Templar of Light who guarded the temple and cut down the invaders as they attempted to lay harm to the villagers lives. At midnight the darkest of hours a bright light was seen and with it the villagers say the Templar disappeared and all the invaders lay dead. This spread like wildfire and was soon said by the church that a new aspect was born on that day. The Templar is not a mother of any Tervola Bloodline but is favored by the Temp Sect which is best known for the defending of church lands and holy grounds from those who would defile the Lady. She is rival of the Whore who sect is well known as killers of the faith well Templar are known as defenders of the faith. Crusader- Twin to the Paladin she was thrown to the streets as a slave when her sister failed a task for there master. Saved by the Lady she became a loyal Servant knight and acted as a Blade of the Lady creating a order of knights who served the lady for many years. She is seen as the Mother of the Yelsi Bloodline and favored by the Yellow Scarves Sect who are said to have been the knights who served the Crusader long ago and are well known for traveling foreign lands and protecting those loyal to the lady and spreading her care. Her Rival is the Lover who is also known for employing a Crusaders but for war instead of protection of the loyal. Cleric- A Priestess of a old religion who ran into the Lady well attempting to save a sick Family who had fallen to a plague. She herself became sick but continued to try and save the family, but began to see her god as weak as it spread to the entire village her divine magic doing nothing to save them. The Lady Arrived and seeing her bravery in the face of death cast a spell that cured the entire village. The Cleric on that day swore herself to the lady seeing her as a divine entity in flesh. She is said to have been the creator of the Ladies Religion long ago and one who kept holy documents that have been passed down through the church. She is Mother to the Tez Bloodline and Favored by the Jhariud Sect best known for Healers and Caretakers of the Churches of light. Her Rival is the Widower who is best known for the death of any of defile the Lady. Sects of the Lady Much like herself and her aspects the Church itself is not dominated by a single group of similar minded ideologies but instead made up of many individual sects that serve either one of the aspects or a specific need of the Lady. Lazinarian Sect-Known as Criminal reconditions by a small amount of Prachia but much more widely known for being a Humanitarian group that helps the poor, lost and orphans of the Hag Whimsa Sect-.Known though out Prachia for being Bartenders, Bards and Maids at most peoples favorite taverns, are also known to be master Assassins and Thiefs protecting the Ladys religion from impurities. Gaz Sect-''' Feared by many as the elite warriors of the church are better known as the Dark Paladins of Prachia. '''Ferra Sect-Unlike the Gaz Sect the Ferra sect is seen as there rivals and are much more noble than there feared Dark Paladin Brothers. Known as Lady's Crusaders by many they guard many of the lady's shrine though out the land. Willowed Sect- Only known as the masked lady's and feared as the silent guardians of Prachia. Unknown to most they are Women who have sinned against the Lady and to survive the other sect made a pact with the Nemesis deciding to serve her with all there life. Jashcarni Sect- This sect is most widely known of the Sects and is seen as a united front that praises only the Lady instead of her individual aspect. Most widely known priest and priestess of the Lady. 'Lightfra Sect- '''This Sect is well known for Caring for the Poor and Slaves and giving them jobs to assist in them becoming regular citizen of Prachia. Also known as the Torch Priest who always carry a light torch no matter were they go or the time of day. '''Temp Sect- '''Well known as Temple guards of the Twilight Sects they serve holy lands of the lady and anything designated worth protecting by the church, people, land or artifacts. 'Yellow Scarves Sect- '''A Order of knights who claim to have been created by the Crusader long ago they help protect the faithful as they travel the land spreading the word of the lady and when necessary destroying those who would seek harm the lady. Well known for the Crimson armor and Yellow Scarves. '''Jhariud Sect- '''Employed by the other sects often as Healers or combat medics they are widely known for mastery of herbs and divine magic to aid in healing or curing poisons. They are feared by Prachain assassin for foiling there attempts often. There are many other smaller sect but to many to count and change to often for any reliable info to be stored on them.